A New Face a New World
by Cartoonanimewritter
Summary: As we witness Eiko, an Uzumaki and Otsutsuki grow, she witness the harsh life of the shinobi world. Realising that not everything is what one seems to think, she gives herself a new vision for a better world.


Hey guys I just wanted to thank you all for your time to check out my story :) I hope you all enjoy it and leave any reviews on how I can improve. Thank youuuu 3

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**"Jutsus"**

**hand seals**

_Flashbacks_

**OoO**

**7 Years Before The Kyubbi Attack**

**10th of January**

For thousands of years the Shinobi world slowly became filled with hatred and war among nations, hungry for power, destruction among their enemies. With everyone's attention so focused on the chaos, no one seemed to notice a bright, blue glowing star falling from the heavens towards Uzushio. Except for a pair of purple and green eyes gazing in awe at the bright sight.

The light could have easily been mistaken for a meteor or a shooting star in this time of night, but nothing could move so quickly, yet so slowly for the human eye to see ever so easily.

The object manoeuvred closer towards the Uzumaki compound, landing gracefully in front of their wooden brown doors with their swirls in-carved in them. Violet and emerald eyes met as the blue hue disappeared, revealing a figure sitting on the ground with his legs crossed.

The young man turns his head up to the balcony on his left towards the peering curious eyes to only lock with bright green eyes. Crystal blue pupil less eyes met bright blue in a matter of seconds. The auburn haired woman lightly blushed at the sensational eye contact. She pulls back her wavy long hair back which cascaded down her back.

Her emerald eyes widen at the feel of an elbow hitting her side. "Snap out of it Aiko we have to get down there before anything bad happens!" The violet eyed woman whisper shouts, curious about the man with eyes resembling the Hyūga in front of their compounds door.

The two sisters jump down from the balcony landing gracefully on his left. the young man's eyes were focused on the wooden brown doors to Aiko's disappointment, but gave her and her sister time to take in the man's appearance. He wore a white hoodie over his head which was attached to his coat, with six black magatama around the hoodie and 3 rows of 9 black magatama at the back. On the floor in front of him was a big duffle bag with a pillow on top.

Kushina got in the first stance she could think of without the use of her kunai nor shuriken. Her feet apart, arms ready for any weaving of necessary staring at the side of the man's hood. "I'm not sure who you are, but dropping out of the sky and landing in front of my home, isn't coincidental. Reveal yourself." She demands narrowing her eyes.

Thanks to the lights surrounding their home, they were easily able to examine the man in front of them. He stood up to his full height, 6'6. Easily towering over both of the red heads. He turned his body towards them pulling his hoodie down to reveal his facial features.

He, as they already knew, possessed eyes of a Hyūga which was one of the normal things. Unlike the horns on his forehead resembling thin bat ears. They were a tawny colour like his golden brown skin which contrasted wonderfully with his dark green, slicked back hair. Aiko could have sworn her heart dropped to her stomach because the man was a snack to behold.

Not even Kushina could deny that fact.

"What are you? And what are you doing at our compound?" She curiously yet alarmingly asks eyeing him from head to toe. He gives her a genuine smile

"A person just like you. Only... not as week"

Before Kushina could give him a piece of her mind, her sister interjects by hitting her shoulder in a warning manner.

"I'm sorry to intrude in such a manner, but I came here to indulge in Chikao's and Funiko's company. You know, your father and mother? I met Chikao a while ago and am meant to meet him here. I should be the one asking you guys as no one is meant to see me as of yet" He sassed.

Kushina puffed her cheeks out making her hands into fists. Her face gave glory to her nickname "Red Hot Blooded Habanero" due to how red she became in anger. "Well y'know bak-" before she could finish her sentence her little sister cut in.

"I'm sorry about my red hot blooded sister, but as you can tell, she has issues" Kushina's jaw drops at the comment with a pulsing vein appearing on her forehead. "But please, forgive us of our rudeness" Aiko bows.

She hears his footsteps approach her, followed by comforting warm hands on her exposed arms which made her stomach flatter. "No need to apologise. A beauty like you shouldn't bow down so easily." Aiko stood up straight with a dark blush emitting from her cheeks. "But your sister on the other hand..." Kushina jumps on the young man's back putting him in a headlock.

"Sorry but what was that?!" She yells in his ear. He humourlessly laughs as Aiko tries to pry her sister off the dark skinned man. All of a sudden, they both felt a strong gush of wind knocking them down. Kushina and Aiko gave each other quizzical looks

"How'd you..." they both say trailing off. He raises his palm up before they could finish their sentence.

"That will be explained later on with your mother and father present" Kushina sighs in defeat laying down on her back.

Aiko stands up with her arms behind her back and head down looking at her feet with a light blush on her cheeks. "I'm Aiko and she's Kushina. What's your name?" He puts his forefinger under her chin and thumb on top of it, lifting her head up.

He smiles showing off his pearly white teeth. "Kitsune-iro. Because in my clan, inheriting a skin either than a pale grey, is rare no more what colour the other is" He explains blushing at the reveal of his name. His fingers fall away from her face, looking away from her and her sister. The girls giggle at his embarrassment. "I inherited it from my grandfather. Both my parents are pale"

"Well, since were already out here why not let us escort you in?" Aiko enthusiastically suggests to the man that makes her heart pound.

**OoO**

They sat down in a circle with Kitsune in between both girls and their parents opposite them. He begins his tale about his clan that are from a place farther than they'd expect anyone to live.

"You see." He started off "Our clan are the Ōtsutsuki, the founders of chakra. And when Hamura came to our home, he was appointed clan head teach us the way of earth. Of course I'm not entirely sure about it all, I wasn't born 1'000 years ago. I'm only 20, But since I'm the first born, I have to be the clan head of course, as my father is the clan head. So I decided to come down here and explore before I take on the responsibility. So I came to the shinobi world a couple of weeks ago and met up with Chikao. Moral of the story, he said I could stay here as long as I'd like as my grandma and him are old friends" He mischievously smiles at Kushina, knowing how much the woman already dislikes him.

"Ughhh" Kushina moans "Why couldn't you go somewhere else y'know? You're not even human!"

"Last time I checked sweetie, if it wasn't for our clan you wouldn't be ninja" He retorted glaring at her. "Plus, my grandfather's brother's son also knows your father. I stayed with him for a bit, and when we can in contact with Chikao, he asked for me to stay here."

"I'm glad that happened. C-cause I feel like we'll become very close Kitsune-sama." Aiko stutters. Kushina, Chikao and Funiko gave each other a look of surprise at Aiko's behaviour. In all their 19 years of knowing Aiko, she's never stuttered no matter how crude or embarrassing a conversion became. To see her stutter over their guest was... amusing.

Kitsune-Iro cocks his head before giving her a smile that made her want to faint right there and then. "I'm glad too. So far you've made a wonderful impression. Unlike your sister over there"

"Y'know why they called me red hot blooded habanero? Cause I'd beat them to a bloody pulp!" She grins shaking her right fist. "Kushina! Just because you're 17 doesn't give you the right to speak to someone like that!" Her mother scolds shaking her head. Aiko and her father sigh at their relative's antics.

"Don't worry about Kushina. In time you'll become very close. Not as close as you and Aiko will be I bet" Chikao winks, wiggling his eyebrows causing the dark skinned man and the youngest to avert their eyes from each other in embarrassment.

"Otosannn." Aiko whines looking at her father disapprovingly.

"No need to be embarrassed, as long I'm getting teased about you I don't mind." Aiko turns her attention back on Kutsine who had a tint of red on his cheeks. She smiles at him looking at the table in front of her.

**OoO**

**5 Years Before The Kyubbi**

**June 9**

Kushina, Aiko and Kitsune never would have guessed how right Chikao was about how close they'd get. Kitsune and Kushina were brother and sister and the best of best friends along with Mikoto. Kitsune cursed the day of having his best friends as females as they forced him into doing everything with them. He had to admit though, getting a manicure and a pedicure was oddly relaxing. Not that he'd say it out loud.

Being one of the girls was... oddly fun. Not that he'd admit it. Aside from his best friends, he and Aiko had become closer then what they'd thought. In fact, they began dating 2 months later of his arrival to earth. To think it's been 2 years since they've started dating was surprising. To them it felt like they've been together for eternity. Which of course, is a good thing.

Currently they, including Kushina and Minato were in Fugaku's and Mikato's hospital room admiring their new born baby, Uchiha Itachi.

"You know, I never pictured myself raising children until now. But with Aiko and I engaged, we'll be conceiving babies as good as your babies"

All eyes were instantly on Kitsune in surprise. "W-what!" They all said in sync.

"We're getting married on the 5th of November. It's quite far sadly. But with the war going on, we reckon it's the best time" Aiko happily announces, holding onto her fiancés arm. "Congratulations you two" Mikato squeals, hugging the recently engaged couple followed by Kushina and Minato.

"If you two think your kids will be as good and beautiful as ours think again" Fugaku replies to his comment before the announcement. Minato quizzically looks at the Uchiha. Realising he was referring to him. "You do realise I'm single right? Or do I need to spell it out for you?"

Everyone in the room besides Kushina snickers at his obliviousness. "We all know it's fate that the two of you will end up together. Making little troublesome babies" Mikoto giggles

"We're just friends!" They say causing everyone in the room to laugh at their retort.

"Fugaku and I said the same thing and look at us now." The room was filled with laughter at the two 20-year-old's reaction.

**OoO**

**5th of December**

**4 Years Before The Kyubbi Attack**

A very tired pale, pasty woman laid on the hospital bed with a red blanket wrapped around a tired baby in her arms. Aiko's parents, sister and Minato surrounded them with happiness and excitement.

The baby possessed crystal clear emerald eyes that could be mistaken as the Hyūga linage, dark green hair like her father and mother's wavy locks. Evident from the small piece of hair sticking out. Her complexion was clearly a mix of both pale and brown skin. Her skin was a light golden crisp brown that emitted a beautiful glow. She inherited her mother's elf like ears and of course, bat like horns.

"Have you decided on her name?" Minato asks sitting on the chair besides Kitsune-iro.

Aiko cocks her head to the side thinking of the list of baby names they made. "Hmm I reckon Eiko would suit her well." Kitsune smiles entwining his fingers with his wife. "Cause in the future, she'll prosper" He says.

"You guys are so corny" Minato snickers, earning a laugh from the couple and his soon to be wife.

**OoO**

**The Year of The Kyubbi Attack**

**July 22**

**_Eiko's POV_**

I stroll through the forest towards my regular training location, a secluded place with a nearby lake and trees around the area, away from prying eyes. The gengutsu surrounding the area even prevented the Hyūga and Uchiha from peering in the barrier.

I discard my dark green high collared coat that reached below my knees and examines the cloak in my arms. It sported a pattern of six medium black magatama around my high collar. On the back of my coat was a large black Rinnegan marking with a small/medium pattern of nine magatama arranged in rows of 3 beneath.

Releasing my transformation technique, my horns morph on either side of my forehead. As happy as me and my father are about our clan's appearances, having bat ears as horns is not something everyone has. It's troublesome enough that everyone recognises our eyes as Hyūga, having our horns showing would be even more of a risk at the revelation of our heritage.

The only people aware of our linage is my family from both sides (Well, most of them). Not even our Uchiha's are aware. Oto san didn't invite aunt Mikoto and Fugaku as "Uchiha's are not to be trusted". Father wouldn't tell me why, all he said was that he had a vision.

Pulling my black trek pants up, and fixing my high collard black spandex short sleeved shirt I get into position.

Ever since the third Shinobi war last year, I made a nindo to myself I'll break. My nindo way, is to bring peace and destroy those that'll interfere. The fact that my father had the power to do so but would not take action angered me to great lengths. But yet, I understood my father's reasons.

Since beginning my training last December with my father and mother, I've been developing and honing my skills to reach my goal. Training with my parents helped me build up my strength, flexibility, chakra flow, chakra control fūinjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu, since I already possessed such large chakra reserves and a great deal of stamina.

'Why did they decide to teach me so early?' I wonder, feeling my stomach drop. I disregard my thought and prepare myself.

**Ram, serpent, tiger "Shadow clone jutsu!"** An exact copy of myself appeared in front of me. We stared at each other emotionlessly, getting into our stances. We stood 45 degrees to the side, feet shoulder width apart, fists clenched, right elbow down with our right fist up and left fist low besides our stomach. One of the many fighting styles I use, still unsure on which one I should adapt to.

We stand there for a bit waiting for either of us to make a move. The clone sped towards me with her arms back, kunai in her right hand. Instinctively, I got my kunai out in time to clash with the clones. "Heh not bad" I compliment. She scoffed and jumped back to create distance.

Running towards each other, our kunai's connected. They clashed repeatedly, fighting for dominance.

I jump up high in the air, prompting my clone to throws 6 shuirkens towards me. Quickly, I move my body to left right, duck, lift my legs and back flip to avoid one hitting my forehead. **"Fire style, Fire Ball jutsu!"** I heave in then heave out on my middle and index finger emitting a medium sized fire Ball.

Landing, the copy weaves her fingers **"Shunshin no jutsu"** the copy disappears and appears up in the air.

Before I could react the clone lands a punch on my head. Holding in the pain, I grab her wrist and flung her to a tree. "You idiot that hurt!" I exclaim, holding my head in pain. She laughs facing the ground then looks my way with a sarcastic smile

"sorry"

Dispersing in smoke, I collapse on my back at the pounding pain I was feeling.

Stretching my legs out I let out a painful groan. "That hurt". I may be the child of the strongest man, but I'm merely 3. So I have a pass to have a tantrum over the pain my clone caused me. Hiding my bat ears at the sudden feel of someone's chakra, I lay still at the familiarity of the presence. 'Why does he always has to come at the worst times?'

Ignoring his presence, I close my eyes until the pain subsides.

Drip.

'Rain? No, the weather can't change so drastically' I decided to ignore it. Most times I feel something wet drop on my forehead, but it never actually rained.

My eyes widen in alarm then close at having the feel of my face and chest being drenched by water.

Screaming, I jerk up at the sudden coldness. I hear an annoying laugh from no other than Uchiha Itachi. My best friend and rival. I glare at him in complete annoyance. 'Wait until the day we spar and I kick you to next week'

"You should have seen your reaction! Priceless" He annoyingly laughs. I roll my eyes at his annoying actions. 'I really should stop saying annoying'

"It's not that funny. Now shoo before you really regret waking me up the way you just did." I grimace. He smiles at me with his eyes closed, reaching his hand out to help. I smack his hand away and got up, walking towards the village.

"No need for the tude sis" He chuckles. Ignoring him I continue my path back home. "Oh come on it was just a little water" He snickers. I stop in my tracks and grease him off.

"A little? You call me getting soaked a little? You're one annoying Uchiha you know. I should crisp you up" He sweat drops at my threat and puts his arms up in surrender.

The Uchiha and I have a weird relationship. We're rivals yet best friends. 'I probably should be nicer to him' I glance at him, making eye contact with his happy onyx eyes. 'Nah. He's too frustrating. Always giving me that creepy smile' I snort. He gives me a confused look but shrugs it off, knowing I won't answer him.

I guess Itachi's and I's relationship is like a classic anime series. Best friends but rivals. Itachi has to be the most promising person I've met in my life. Not many people could match up to Itachi at his age. But of course, he doesn't need to know that.

"Do you need anything?" I curiously ask, arching my eyebrow. He cocks his head "why would I need anything to hang out with my best friend?" Mimicking his action, I furrow my eyebrows "because everyone is aware that I do not like being disturbed during my training. Which is why I walk all the way out here in the forbidden forest"

"If you're aloud I'm aloud" he says, shrugging his shoulders. He wraps an arm around my shoulders rubbing his cheek against my wet one. "No need to be cranky. You should be happy now that you're not the only child in your family"

Two months ago I was blessed with a baby brother. Eito Ōtsutsuki Uzumaki. Who, I won't deny, is very adorable. At first I wasn't so happy because I knew being the baby of the family will be short lived. But it sure does have its perks being the oldest.

"Speaking of baby brothers, don't you have one coming soon?" I genuinely ask. A lot of people for some reason think I'm either being sarcastic or sadistic. But 80% of the time I'm actually asking a legitimate question.

Itachi retracts his arm and looks ahead with a grin, nodding his head in excitement, only to frown in thought. "I don't understand why you always seem so unhappy and hateful towards the world. You're my friend, but even as your friend, I can't help but feel like you truly do hate me" He stated

"Well I don't hate you. It's not my fault people can't tell I'm being genuine. Plus, it's your kin that always seem unhappy and hateful. I on the other hand, just hate the people that try to ruin the prospect of peace" I correct, mentally smiling and laughing at the boy for being corrected and served at the same time. He looks away with a frown, looking back at me. He opens his mouth then closes it, looking ahead.

A grin slips on my face at the look of defeat. "Cat got your tongue didn't it"

He lightly blushes and shakes his head "Anyway" he coughs "You should be nicer. I'm not sure if you've realised it, but you've got no filter. If you have nothing nice to say don't say it. You really hurt my feelings the other day when you said I'm just an inbred"

My eyes soften at seeing him so upset. I was speaking about the Uchiha as a whole. I wouldn't have said it if his cousin Reiji didn't call me a Hyūga's bastard. Them and the Uchiha's are more my bastards if anything else.

Itachi hesitantly smiles at me, closing his eyes "I'll see you sometime. I have to meet up with Shisui" He turns around and runs as fast as his little legs can go.

'Good riddance'

**OoO**

**MIDNIGHT**

**Uzumaki Compound**

**EIKOS BEDROOM**

Sure I can be rude, overly truthful, vague and other things but... I didn't mean to make him so upset.

I look at my reflection and examine myself. "I've gotten more freckles!" I happily say. If there's one thing I love about myself, is my freckled cheeks. I brush my back length wavy hair getting back on topic.

As much as I don't want to admit it, he's right. But he made me sound like some kind of villain.

'Can I be bothered changing into pyjamas?' Sighing, I take off my orange shorts and chuck it on my desk chair.

Stupid Itachi and his stupid mouth.

**OoO**

**July 23**

**120 Days Before the Kyuubi Attack**

"Eiko! Hurry up it's time to go!" Onii-San yells from downstairs. Today we have to go visit the Uchiha's to congratulate them on their new recruit, Uchiha Sasuke. Meaning, I have to a – a - ap, apologise to Itachi.

He knows that I hate the bad people the Shinobi world has. He may have not said it, but he practically compared me with those scums. And that actually made me feel bad on Itachi feeling sad over my words. Tightening my grip on my hair I quickly slice the last bit. Straightening myself up I look in the mirror.

My hair was just above my shoulders, pointing in different directions. I wore a sleeveless red shirt with yellow running down the middle, with splits on the side of my hips. I wore black shorts and yellow black and yellow mid-thigh socks and black knee length combat boots.

Sighing, I sulk "Onii-Chan is gonna be so mad. I really thought my hair would turn out better"

I leave my room and walk downstairs, preparing myself for my mother's screeching. "Eiko... what. Is. Your. HAIR!" And there it is. And Otousama said she was timid when he met her. Lies.

"W-well I thought a change would be nice. A-and I didn't want to bother you or Otousama since you guys have been so busy lately" I stutter, not wanting to reveal the full truth.

She looks at me dazzlingly.

"Umm okay?" She questioningly clarifies. "Well we're getting the carriage to the Uchiha compound. So bring something to entertain you on the journey." She pecks my cheek and goes upstairs to collect my baby brother, Eito. "You better get your Aunt to fix that hair of yours"

'Good thing I packed my book in my bag.' Walking outside, I see father sitting on the right side of the carriage. Walking to the other side of the carriage I hop on, settling beside Otousama. He gives me a quizzical look.

"I felt like a change" I say, before he could comment on my hair.

"I can see that" He replied. "You sure did a good job cutting it Eiko. Never seen hair been so professionally done"

"No need for the praise. I'm always willing to give you a free cut" I sarcastically answer back. We both giggle until Onii Chan came. Entering the carriage, she gives me my baby brother.

His light tinted blue, pupil less eyes lock with mine, giving me a wide toothless smile. He reaches his light bronze hand out and I give him my index finger. Grinning back at the baby, I admire his beauty. 'Imagine if I was born with Onii-Sann's crimson hair' I snicker at the thought. I may not be much of a smiler or grinner, but I am when the situation calls for it.

We finally arrive at the compound after 30 minutes. Getting out of the carriage still holding Eito, I walk to the front of the main branch house. Kicking the door lightly I wait for someone to open the door.

"Don't kick the door! What's wrong with you today?!" Onii-san exclaims. Rolling my eyes (away from her direction of course) I apologise.

The door opens to reveal one of the Uchiha's servants. "Ahh it's so good to see you guys. Please come in." The brown haired woman bows, making room for us to enter. We bow back and head to their large living room. Filled with old photos of their clan and their crest covering one side of the wall their white walls.

Mikoto jogs towards us as soon as we enter, her red knee length dress flowing around her. Squealing she hugs me, mother and father individually. "So good seeing you guys! Come, you have to see little Sasuke. And I'll fix that hair of yours Eiko. It's quite… shabby" We follow Mikoto to the living room, to be met with the adorable sight of a sleeping baby in Fugaku's arms. Whom had a small noticeable smile on his face. Which actually made me smile.

Feeling a pat on my shoulder, I turn around to come face to face with Itachi's grinning face. He wore a short sleeve navy blue turtle neck shirt with the Uchiha crest at the back, black knee length shorts and black sneakers and blue socks. Instantly my smile vanishes. Embarrassed at being caught smiling. "You seem chirpy today" I shrug my shoulders and indicate him to follow me with my head. I walk out the living room and walk down the hall towards their weaponry room.

"Look Eiko, I know it bothered you when I practically called you evil" He awkwardly says, stopping his sentence when he bumps into me.

I turn around to face him with a light blush. "What you said actually bothered me. But I do admire the truth. So thanks to you, I'm going to try and better myself. Starting by apologising to you" he gapes at me. "I didn't mean to intentionally hurt your feelings Itachi. There's no excuse for what I said, except for that I said it because of Reiji calling me a Hyūga bastard" I grimace. He laughs and wraps his arms around me.

"That's a good enough excuse for me. But I forgive you. Sort of nice hair by the way" He compliments, ruffling my hair.

"I decided to cut it as a way to claim my new start" I say smiling down at him. He may be a year older but I was only an inch taller.

"Let's go back" Intertwining our fingers, he leads us back to our parents.

**OoO**

**Afternoon**

**Day of the Kyuubi**

**October 10**

One of the cons of us two being the oldest, is the responsibility we have over our brothers. Itachi and I stroll down the path to the Uchiha compound, pushing Sasuke and Eito in their separate prams. "What a trust the day we were going to spar each other we have to babysit" I unhappily grumble. 'I wanted to beat him up so bad!'

Itachi sighs and looks up at the night sky. "Don't even talk about it. It makes me so mad thinking about it. Anyway, where did Aunt Aiko and Uncle Kitsune go?" He curiously asks. Although Itachi is my best friend, I can't exactly tell him they've gone out of space to become clan heads. Shrugging my shoulders, I change the subject.

"I hope Aunt Kushina births Naruto soon. I have a really bad feeling..." I shudder.

Somethings not right, that I know for a fact. The air around Konoha possessed such great evil around it. Only backing up the dream I had. 'Who was that man wearing the orange mask?' One thing I hate about myself are my realistic dreams. They all have a meaning behind them which I either figure out, or don't. But most times, they're just dreams. But I know for a fact that the one I had, is not a dream.

"Stop overthinking so much Eiki. It's just a dream." Itachi re assures stopping. 'Since when did we get to the main house?' I sweat drop. Talking and thinking really does make time go by quicker.

I take my baby brother out of stroller and cradle his sleeping form, wrapping a blanket around him. "You May think it's a dream but you'll be surprised how many of those become reality. I'm going to Uncle Minato and Aunt Kushina before anything bad happens" Right after I say that, we hear a loud roar.

"Eiko no!"

Turning around and running my fastest, I hop on the trees and leap, pressing Eito firmly against my chest to prevent the wind from disturbing him.

** OoO**

**Unknown Location**

**Minato's and Obito's Fight**

Another roar emitted from the sky. "No. Why now? Why when Otousama and Onii-Sama aren't here!" Pulling myself together, I hurry up to not waste time.

"I should of left Eito with Itachi. But if anything happens, they'll at least have the chance to see him'

I see debris and smoke flying everywhere on the left. Slowing down I wait to see the people behind the destruction. Tensing I see the man in my dream, with the orange swirly mask. Jumping down, I conceal my chakra and use it to boost up my speed towards the man's back, jumping 6 feet up in preparation of my assault.

"DON'T TOUCH MY UNCLE!" I roar, kicking the back of his head with my chakra enhanced foot. Wearing white trek pants and a white and black top is probably a bad idea for this situation.

I land on the ground with my knee against it, watching the masked man fly forward, hitting the ground and skipping as if he's a rock been thrown in water. "Eiko! Get to safety!" Minato yells. Shaking my head, I pull the blanket to cover more of my baby brother.

"One day I will control this world" The man wheezed out, as a swirl appears and sucks him in?!

'No way did he just teleport!'

"Let's go" Grabbing Eito out of my arms he holds my shoulder. We teleport to his and Kushina's bedroom. My eyes water at the sight of my mother figure smile, her already pale skin being even paler.

Seeing Aunt Kushina sleeping with Naruto warmed and broke my heart. The thought of them losing their life, leaving Naruto in this world upset me. I clench my fists and turn around 'I need to keep them from harm. And I will make whoever's after them PAY'

Joining the couple on the bed, I lay besides them, stretching my arms out to wrap around them as they close their eyes with Eito and Naruto between them.

With me around, there's not a chance harm will come their way.

**OoO**

**Forbidden Forest**

**The Kyuubi Fight**

While Kushina wraps her chains around the Kyuubi, Minato prepares to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto. "Shiki Fūjin!" A large transparent figure appeared behing Minato wearing his hokage cape. Closing my eyes, I meditate outside the shield to calm myself down. I have to be prepared for anything. 'Remember what mum and dad taught you Eiko! Always be on alert and never drop your guard'

Blocking out Aunty's and Uncles conversation, I think of ways to distract the Nine Tails. I open my eyes and set my eyes on the fox, unaware of the change of appearance. Instantly, I was in front of Minato and Kushina.

"Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo would be so disappointed" My words caused the Bijuu to stop his humongous finger nail mid-air. His attention diverts to me in bewilderment and curiosity.

"You're his kin"

Before he decides to make his move, I quickly jump up from under his fingernail and grab my kunai from my pouch, apply chakra to it and slice his nail before he decides to finish the job.

'Gotcha.' I saw his massive paw about to swipe me mid-air, which I quickly stab, causing him to roar in pain. My eyes revert back to normal as I watch the Kyuubi disappear.

"He's gone!" I exclaim in happiness. Turning towards my family I let out a cry of pleasure. "Y-you're okay..." letting the tears fall, I jump and land on Minato and mostly only Kushina, careful of her condition. Hugging them both, we cry of happiness. I couldn't imagine how Naruto's life would be like without these two goofballs around.

"Tha-thank you." Aunt Kushina cries on my shoulder. Uncle Minato pats my head and kisses my forehead.

"Although I was mad that you followed us, I'm actually glad you came along. Because now, we both can see Naruto prosper with you and Eito" We both smile goofily at each other.

"I see what you did there." Get it? Cause Eito and I's names mean we're prosperous? I chuckle and rise from our embrace to give them time with their son.

I smile in contempt remembering bits and pieces of the horrifying visions. 'To think the Bijuu's nail was meant to impale them...' cringing I use Uncle Minato's Flying Raijin Jutsu to transport myself and the two back to their home.

"I never remember teaching you that technique" Minato chuckles. He carries Naruto in one hand and helps up his wife with the other, making their way to their bed. He lays the two down in bed, getting on after them. I smile at seeing the two already fast asleep, grabbing a warm blanket from the drawer and putting it over them. I walk towards my brother's crib besides Naruto's and pick him up, kissing his nose.

"I love you so much otōto"

Sometimes, you never do truly realise how important family is until it's too late. Until an event unfolds that opens your eyes.

**Please review and give me feedback! Will mean a lot to see what people think of my story and how I can improve it.**

**Any other account that's not cartnime on Wattpad and cartoonanimewritter on fan fiction does not own this story!**


End file.
